1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing control apparatus and a printing control method configured to execute printing on a continuous sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In printing an image on both surfaces of a continuous sheet, such as a roll sheet, a conventional method, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-249346, executes printing on one surface of a continuous sheet that has been conveyed into a printing unit, cuts the continuous sheet, and temporarily winds the cut continuous sheet up. The conventional method then conveys the continuous sheet again into the printing unit to execute printing on the other surface.
In order to execute efficient printing, the printing apparatus like this serially executes printing on one surface of the sheet for a plurality of pages and goes on to printing on the other surface after completing printing of all the pages on one surface. By executing printing on both surfaces of a sheet with such a process, efficient two-sided printing can be executed.
However, in executing two-sided printing in the above-described manner, because printing on the same sheet surface is continuously executed, a preceding two-sided print job cannot be appropriately completed if another print job is input as an interruption print job during printing the two-sided print job. More specifically, if an interruption print job is to be executed during printing on a first surface of a two-sided print job, a sheet used in the preceding print job may be discharged before printing on its second surface is executed.